When storage batteries fail to start a vehicle, it is common practice to use jumper cables extending from the battery terminals of an able vehicle to the battery terminals of a disabled vehicle to temporarily aid in starting. Such jumper cables commonly have spring clamps, especially adapted to grip battery terminals, at each end of each of a pair of electrical conductors that have an insulation jacket.
The use of jumper cables is a recognized hazard. The batteries produce hydrogen gas when charging and sparks from the nearby jumper-to-battery terminal connection can, and often does, set off an explosion. The batteries sometimes burst from the explosion and spatter battery acid on bystanders. The spring clamps, and sometimes the wire jacket, are color coded in an effort to avoid reversed polarity jumper hook-up but reverse polarity hook-ups do occur. The electrical systems of both the vehicles may be damaged.
When using jumper cables, the hoods of both vehicles have to be lifted to reach the batteries. This occurs in the circumstance of disability of one vehicle and that may occur in situations that endanger people, usually by traffic.
Modern vehicles have less accessible batteries and battery terminals are being designed with covers that are part of the auto electrical system.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide apparatus that permanently connects to vehicle batteries and presents a hook-up junction box on a convenient surface of the vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a combination of junction box and jumper cables that assure correct polarity of connections.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a junction box that can be inserted into a prepared hole in a surface of a vehicle body and be clamped in place without access to the back side of the area of attachment.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a jumper cable junction box with a cover that blends with common automotive trim.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide apparatus that will cause a warning light to glow if one of the batteries is coupled with reverse polarity.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of this specification, including the attached claims and appended drawings.